


O Tannenbaum

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard misses a simple Christmas tradition and Jim tries to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannenbaum

Leonard is startled when Jim bursts into the crowded sick bay. The captain's face is red and he is breathing heavily. He obviously ran all the way down from the bridge.

"Jesus, Captain, what's the big emergency?" Leonard reaches out to touch Jim on the shoulder, trying to remain professional and calm. 

Jim shakes his head and pulls on the doctor's sleeve. "'Cmon, Bones. You gotta see this!" He ushers Leonard out of the sick bay despite the medical officer's protests.

They wind up in Jim's quarters on the other side of the ship. 

"The postmaster told me it came this morning and I knew I had to get you right away!" Jim is literally jumping with joy.

"For God's sake, Jim, what is it?" Bones growls. "You can't just take me away from the sick bay anytime you want—"

"Correction," Jim interrupts. "Yes, I can, because I'm the captain."

"Jim—"

"Ta-da!" Jim does a tiny dance and gestures to the package he received in the mail. "What do you think, Bones?"

The doctor stares, contemplative. "What is it?"

"Our Christmas tree!" Jim smiles brightly. "Remember how you complained that you always had a tree for Christmas back on Earth and it was something _really_ important to you that you missed? Well, surprise!"

"That's a palm tree, Jim." Leonard folds his arms over his chest and sneers.

Jim pouts, his eyes glassy. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a _palm tree_." The doctor gestures to the tree. "And it's a pathetic excuse of a palm tree that I've ever seen. My six year old daughter is taller than this." He forces a laugh. "It looks _sickly_ "

Jim glares daggers at him. "Did you expect me to ship a full-grown palm tree from Earth? Can you even imagine the shipping and handling cost on a thing like that, Bones? A _baby_ palm tree was more feasible. Besides, there's nothing wrong with our Christmas tree, Bones," he defends. "It's—"

"—A palm tree. You know at Christmas it's tradition to have a coniferous tree, like a pine tree, because it stays very green and they don't lose their leaves in the winter—"

"Neither does a palm tree," Jim points out. "And look, we can wrap the lights around the trunk and hang our ornaments on the leaves. It'll be so cool!"

"I think the palm leaves can't hold ornaments," Leonard points out. "I think the leaves would break."

"Don't underestimate the power of a palm tree, Bones." Jim grins.

Bones exhales, throws up his hands and begins to pace.

Jim watches nervously. "Um, Bones, you're freaking me out a little. Are you okay? Do I need to call Nurse Chapel?" He pauses, a wicked grin on his face. "I might call her anyway…"

Leonard abruptly halts and faces Jim. He rakes his eyes over his captain and the small palm tree. The doctor crosses the room in three strides and embraces Jim, caressing his cheek and then kissing him lightly. "You… really listened didn't you?"

"What?" Jim is bewildered.

"Usually you don't pay attention to a damn thing I say."

"Yes I do—"

Leonard cuts him off by putting his finger to Jim's lips. "Really? Remember when I told you I was allergic to peanuts? What did you give me for lunch that day?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich," they say together. 

Jim is mournful. "I thought you said you _liked_ peanuts."

"Doesn't matter now," Leonard smiles, actually smiles. "This… stupid tree means a lot to me. It's stupid don't get me wrong. But… I like it. Thank you."

Jim grins broadly and hugs him, nuzzling his neck and inhaling the scent of Bones. "Let's decorate this tree then! I got all the stuff right here!"

Leonard forgets that he's needed back at the sick bay for the afternoon and just relaxes for once.


End file.
